


In The End of Times

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Frottage, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is ending and Dean is stuck in this alternate universe with his future self and a completely different Cas. So, if the world really is ending, why not go a little crazy, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End of Times

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I don't know how many of you care about my rogue posting pattern or the reason behind it but I'm falling into a slump you guys so I may or may not be posting less often, I know that I have a few prompts to fill, I'm really sorry that I haven't gotten to those, they're kinda on hold for the moment, I will get to them, I know that I am taking forever, just please don't kill me for not getting them to you as fast as you'd like. Please. With that being said, I read a really good fic on here that had this threesome in it and I was like, 'Well, hey, I kinda want to do that too' so I kinda did it. It might suck (pun intended) because like I said I think that I'm in a slump but still, I'm giving it to you guys anyways!!!

_“Dean,”_ Castiel gasped, arching up into Dean’s touch. Dean from the future smirked a little, thrusting his fingers back into Cas and hitting that same spot again, a loud moan echoing from Cas’ lips. Dean wished that he could see Cas’ face, flushed pink, hair mussed, eyes wide. But he couldn’t, his past self was blocking the view, straddling Cas and rutting his cock up against Cas’ stomach as he sucked bright red bruises onto Cas’ neck, biting and then kissing over them.

Past Dean moaned softly into Cas’ skin, sliding one hand up Cas’ side and into his hair, gripping it tightly. Not to the point of pain, but enough for Cas’ eyes to light up. “God, you’re so fucking perfect,” Dean muttered before stealing one long, sloppy kiss from Cas. Cas groaned into it, Dean’s hips never stilling, continuing to rut up against Cas’ stomach, his cock slick with sweat and precome. Cas felt future Dean add a third finger and he moaned once more, fists clenching in the sheets.

“Fuck, I want you so much,” past Dean added with a look of hunger in his eyes. Cas’ breath hitched. It was amazing the difference between his Dean and this Dean, Dean from the past. It was hard to tell which he prefered, but in the end it all came down to _Dean_ and Dean was what he wanted, what he needed.

“Dean, please, more,” Castiel breathed out. Past Dean’s eyes roved Cas’ face before he caught eye contact with Cas.

“You want me to touch you, mark you up more? Or do you want another finger, or just his cock entirely?” he inquired, and Castiel groaned, completely torn.

“All of it,” Castiel breathed back, and past Dean smiled before kissing him once more, sloppily and open mouthed, greedily and lustfully.

Meanwhile, future Dean pulled his fingers out of Cas, eliciting a whine from him. He grabbed the lube and drizzled some onto his cock, spreading it around before tossing the bottle back aside. He smoothed one hand up Cas’ thigh, and Castiel recognized the touch. “You ready, Cas?” he questioned.

“Yes,” Castiel breathed out, wrapping his legs tightly around future Dean’s waist as he slid in easily and smoothly. Castiel moaned, and past Dean just watched his face, the way his expression changed. His eyes were lust filled and his lips were swollen from all the kissing, his cheeks tinged pink. Dean loved him like this, he wanted to see him like this again, not just this one time. He wanted to go back to Cas when he got out of there, to kiss him until he looked just like this.

Future Dean barely even paused to take a breath before he was fucking into Cas roughly and with earnest, enough to get Cas jostling forwards with every punctuated thrust. Cas moaned, loud and unashamed at the feeling of it. It made things ten times better that there was another Dean sitting atop him, breathing hotly against the skin of his neck, his cock rubbing up against Cas’ belly. But still, it wasn’t quite enough for Cas. Cas knew that it could get better.

Cas ran his hands up to past Dean’s hips, tugging them forwards. Dean pulled back, looking at him in question. “I want your cock in my mouth,” Castiel breathed out. Dean groaned, running his hand through Cas’ hair.

“You sure?” Dean inquired, and Castiel nodded eagerly.

“Cas is a slut for our cock. He takes it anywhere and anyway he can get it,” future Dean grit out as he fucked into Cas even harder. Below past Dean, Cas gave him a knowing little smirk. Dean swore under his breath, rising up to his knees and getting in a position in which his dick was bobbing right in front of Cas’ face. Cas did not hesitate one bit to reach out and wrap a hand around it, angling it towards his mouth. Dean cautiously sank forwards a little bit, groaning as Cas took him into his mouth with ease.

Past Dean learned then and there that Cas had a sinful fucking mouth because he was doing absolutely everything to get him to come undone. His tongue made the most perfect movements, sliding up the shaft, tonguing at the slit. He used his other hand to stroke whatever didn’t fit in his mouth and Dean swore he was just going to combust. Here was Cas, Cas who he had known as a clean cut, friendly, innocent little angel, wanton and literally stuffed with cock, and enjoying every second of it.

“Fuck, Cas, you’re killing me,” past Dean muttered under his breath as he tugged on Cas’ hair to hear these sweet little whimpers that echoed from his mouth. Future Dean huffed a breath of laughter behind him.

“He has a way of doing that. Knows exactly how to suck us off, make us come. Like I told you, he’s a little slut,” he growled out, and he must have hit Cas’ prostate because Cas arched off the bed and moaned loudly around past Dean’s dick.

“He’s more than that,” past Dean shot back, wanting him to know that yeah, maybe Cas was great for sex but that wasn’t his purpose.

“I know,” future Dean managed. Past Dean could tell that he was getting close just by the tone of his voice. “He might be a slut, he might be flawed, that doesn’t mean that I don’t love him,” he added, and something in past Dean’s heart swelled. Maybe his future self could be a dick sometimes and maybe Cas was really flawed, but at least Dean knew that they had something to go on. That it wasn’t just drugs and sex to avoid problems. At least there was something.

Past Dean could feel his future self’s thrusts grow jagged, erratic, his breathing doing the same. Past Dean could tell that both him and Cas were close too, Dean could feel heat stirring in his abdomen and Cas’ tongue was growing less and less enthusiastic. And before he knew it his future self was groaning, swearing under his breath and muttering Cas’ name as his hips slowly stuttered. Castiel whimpered beneath past Dean, his eyes wide and pleading. Dean could tell that Cas hadn’t come. Future Dean would have done something about it but instead he pulled out with another groan.

“What, you aren’t gonna let him come?” past Dean asked a bit incredulously, turning to make eye contact with his future self. His future self just grinned and shook his head.

“You are,” he said simply. Dean blinked and pulled out of Cas’ mouth and immediately Castiel spoke.

“Fuck me,” he gasped. Future Dean nodded down at Cas.

“Cas likes to come on our cock. Figured I’d let you do the honors tonight,” he went on, and Dean’s stomach flipped.

“Please, Dean, need you,” Castiel panted beneath past Dean. Dean let out a soft noise before surging forwards to catch Cas up in a sloppy kiss. He finally pulled away and un-straddled Cas, crawling back to the space between Cas’ legs. Cas spread his legs as wide as they could go, putting his hole on display, his hole that was messy with lube and come leaking out of it. Dean bit his lip at the sight. Dean figured that he was still wet enough to just slide right into Cas, but he didn’t want to risk Cas getting hurt in any way so he grabbed the lube and quickly spread some over his cock. He tossed the bottle back aside and cradled Cas’ thighs. Castiel smiled a little bit at the gesture and wrapped them around Dean’s waist, letting Dean slide right into him. Cas groaned, a dazed smile on his face.

“God, you feel so fucking good,” Castiel breathed out, moving his hips around a bit and getting a feel for Dean, Dean that was, well, still Dean but somehow different. He liked it.

Dean pulled out only to thrust back in, and Cas moaned loudly. This was so weird for Dean. He had wanted to do this for God knows how long, and even now he wasn’t quite doing what he had wanted. This Cas was broken, fallen, flawed. Still, to Dean, it was Cas, and as long as it was Cas it was what mattered.

“He likes it rough,” future Dean said from the side of the room where he was watching them with a smug smile. Castiel nodded beneath past Dean. 

“Yes, please,” Castiel breathed out. Dean would have argued but he really couldn’t have, not when Cas looked so needy, so desperate. He thrust in harder, quicker, watching as Cas just melted beneath him, clawing at the sheets, arching into every thrust and throwing his head back against the pillow, exposing a pale neck littered with bruises. Dean groaned at the sight, knowing that it wouldn’t take long for either of them to come since both him and Cas had been close to begin with when future Dean came.

“God, you don’t know how fucking hot it is to watch you two. If I was still eighteen I’d be jacking off to you two already,” future Dean commented from the side of the room. Past Dean huffed a breath of laughter, knowing that if he was in his future self’s position he would definitely be saying the same thing. Dean was about to shoot back a retort when Cas cried out, arching almost all the way off the bed.

“Dean, fuck, please, right there, right there,” Castiel moaned, bringing one hand up to fist in his own hair. The sight made Dean groan, thrusting into Cas as hard as he could.

“Fuck, Cas, so fucking perfect, you’re gorgeous,” Dean grit out, grasping roughly at Cas’ thighs. Cas whimpered, squirming beneath him.

“Dean, please, I’m so close,” Castiel whimpered, tugging on his own hair even harder. 

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Dean soothed, giving Cas a handful of thrusts until finally Cas was coming with a hoarse shout, come pulsing over his stomach as he clenched around Dean. Dean swore at the sight, thrusting desperately into Castiel until he was doing the same, coming inside him with a cry of Cas’ name.

Dean took a moment to catch his breath before he pulled out. Cas let out a little whimper of dissatisfaction at the loss, but he wasn’t empty for long. Future Dean came up beside past Dean and nudged him aside, slipping two fingers into Cas’ wet hole. Cas let out another little whimper as Dean scissored through the come and the lube, thrusting his fingers in and out of Cas leisurely. “Cas always likes it when we finger him after he comes. You can suck him off too if you want, he gets off on that. He doesn’t care if he’s hard or not.” 

Castiel grinned over at past Dean, stretching his arms sinuously above his head. “I like having any part of you inside me really. The whole fingering thing was my idea, you went along with it. I’m glad that you did,” Cas added, relishing in the feeling of future Dean’s fingers inside of him. “If you want we can go another round. I’d love to ride you. I’m sure that your future self wouldn’t mind jacking off to the sight of me sitting on your cock,” Castiel suggested, tone inviting. “Or I could always finish sucking you off and future you could eat me out.” Castiel smirked, a twinkle in his eye. “In the future you like to eat me out a lot. I definitely don’t complain,” Castiel sighed, grinning over at future Dean. Past Dean knew that he should probably step out, say that he’d had enough, but in all honesty he had had no where near enough.

“Yeah, I’m up for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!! I know that on tumblr you guys sent me a few messages saying that you wanted this so hopefully it was what you wanted :) Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to send me something exciting or not exciting, either way I'll take it!! Thank you guys so so much for reading, I hope that all of you are doing great <3


End file.
